


The Harvest

by orangenfrottee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Horror, Disturbing Themes, Episode: s03e21 Chapter Fifty-Six: The Dark Secret of Harvest House, Gen, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Lobotomy, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Pregnancies, Non-consensual surgery, Not porn, Objectification, The Farm (Riverdale), the Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangenfrottee/pseuds/orangenfrottee
Summary: Set directly after 3x21 The Dark Secret of Harvest House.Edgar starts his treatment.Written for Camp Riverdale, Theme Four: Horror.





	The Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Small disclaimer: I have no idea how to write horror, this is quite experimental.

Betty was strapped to the stretcher and freshly put under anesthesia. She had fought tooth and nails, but she couldn’t win against him. No one could. It was a pity. She was way too smart for her own good.

Finally, he could do it. He wanted to try the procedure for months but never had someone to do it to. All his sheep were always so good and did whatever they were told. Then there was Betty. Willful and smart but never outsmarting him. He won. Of course, he did. She’d be his price. He was in for the long game after all.

After this she wouldn’t oppose him again. She wouldn’t be able to.

Her long hair was a hassle, but he did not want to cut off more than he needed to. He shaved just one stripe from ear to ear at the top of her head and had Polly come to braid everything he let her keep into two tight braids keeping it out of his way.

When Polly is done, he sends her back to the others and is proud on how well she responds. Polly was so well behaved. Doing everything he said, never tardy, never willful, never asking questions. His women worked amazing.

He grabbed the marker and a ruler he told his nurses to prepare for him and started marking a line from ear to ear right across her forehead and another across the top of her head, right on top of the newly bald stripe of skin.

He can’t help but be excited when it’s finally time for the big toys. He had tried this method before, once, on a brunet girl Alice had brought him. Of course, at that point he had already finalized the deal on her lungs and heart. The final treatment was scheduled for just a week after.

Still, it had been a huge success. She had been hysterical before, with all the trauma those dreadful nuns put her through. She was waking the whole dormitory with her nightly screams. She was much better behaved when he was done with her. She didn’t scream anymore, she slept peacefully. She stopped talking about those ridiculous gremlin monarchs and she stopped wanting to play that mindless game all the time.

In short, she stopped annoying him. Betty would do the same.

He reached for the chisel and hammer he decided on long before and got to work.

He always tried different techniques on different women.

The most traditional technique had long been his favorite. He loved cutting those small circles into his patients’ temples. Then he used a long, sharp knife and inserted it from one side all the way through to the other. Only then did he start cutting.

Traditionally those small round bone pieces were meant to be put back after the procedure, but he had kept them. He had Evelyn clean them properly and make into pretty charms. She was good with her hands. He added one of each pair to a silver chain he kept in his bedroom and the other he made the women wear on a necklace for as long as he kept them. Later he kept it in the archives alongside the paperwork where their other parts had ended up as.

It always helped the women. Unfortunately, sometimes it left them unable to do their chores very well, so he switched to other techniques. The last one around who he used the technique on was Mrs. Klump. It probably was the reason he still kept her around. She had been a handful. Always seeing her dead daughter. So very broken. But the procedure helped her so much.

He had tried a different one with Alice. A newer one.

It was a beautifully simple one, one he didn’t even need one of his assistants for. He just had her sit still and opened the lid of an eye as far as he could by pushing her upper eyelid up with his left thumb. Then he grabbed one of the long thin needles Evelyn used for knitting sometimes. Careful not to hurt her eyeball he inserted the needle just above it and applied pressure. It was the spot the human head bones were the weakest and after the bone gave, there was nothing but soft brain tissue behind.

He pushed the needle in an inch and another and added another half one to be on the safe side. Then he twisted and turned it. Clockwise, counterclockwise, what had the book said? He just did it both, couldn’t hurt. And it was done. Alice was perfect. She admired him and did whatever he wanted her to without question. Just like her oldest daughter.

Once this was done, Betty would be just the same. He finished with chiseling her bones apart and carefully took the skull plate away. It was a delicate task, but when he had it away from the brain underneath it, he changed his grip to the braid attached to it her sister did for him.

“Take this, Nurse Mary.” He handed it off.

The brain underneath was beautiful. He wanted to touch it, squeeze it, see it squished, but he knew better. He grabbed one of the long scalpels he had the nurses lay out for him. He would only take a little piece. Or two, he wasn’t quite sure yet. He started with the left side of her frontal lobe. She had said it hurt there herself. It was obviously the most pressing matter.

And what pretty brain matter it was. He was sad he already sold it to the small deserted bar in Greendale, he was inclined to just keep it in his bedroom. When he pondered what else to take, another assistant came into the room to tell him everything was ready for the other procedure. Taking it as his clue to end this procedure for now, he decided on monitoring her really closely. It was always easy to reopen the head for a little more surgery.

He put the part of her head back in place and proudly looked at his work. Perfect. He could hardly wait on her waking. He’d try the hypnosis on Cheryl again, but if it didn’t work well, this was real promising. For now, it was time for the second treatment.

“Nurse Anna, get the donation.”

What a coincidence that one of the gays Evelyn brought him had the same rare blood type as her. He wouldn’t just harvest anymore. It was time to up his game.

Such good gay seed waiting to be planted. Betty. Polly. Alice. Cheryl. What wonderful DNA they all had. He’d be a real farmer and they’d be his fields.

*

Hours later when Toni had reached the town and told Sheriff Jones they had to act now or it would be too late, when they had called the Pretty Poisons, Jughead, and the Southside Serpents, when they had assembled a team of police officers and left over FBI agents, when they had stormed the grounds and raided the old nunnery, when they had surprised and arrested Edgar, they found all of them peacefully in the Farm’s cafeteria room.

Mrs. Klump was watching the lights flicker across the ceiling. Evelyn was knitting little hats. Kevin and Fangs were sitting next to each other and played a board game, rolling the dice for each other. Alice was sitting at the same table doing a jigsaw puzzle. Polly was standing next to her and stared out of the window. Hands around her middle, she smiled.

Cheryl was lying on the ground, hips on a pillow and legs propped up against the couch. She was applying red nail polish and smiled at how pretty the color was against her skin. Certain Jason would love the shade. Betty was lying on the couch, head wrapped in bandages, unconscious.

When she woke much later, she was breathing and blinking and calm.

They were too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> I hope this worked for you?  
> (If you'd like something with a similiar set up but without lobotomy and unwanted pregnancies maybe check out my ongoing story "Healing" that will be updated as soon as university lets me and is considerably lighter hearted.)


End file.
